Marcus
by blackouttgurl95
Summary: Haelia doesn't know the new, black-haired boy who's been hanging around with Carlos. And she doesn't like not knowing.


Of one thing, Haelia Settile was sure: the kid standing next to Carlos Santiago on the thrashball field didn't look like he belonged anywhere near the field at all.

Haelia was standing on the edge of the netball field where the girls' gym class was currently taking place. Separating her class from the boys' class was a tall, metal, chainlink fence through which she was watching her best friend and the strange boy.

Clearly Carlos knew him, judging from the looks he gave him and the way he was defending him on the field. Haelia, though, was positive she had never seen the black-haired boy before.

Carlos must've caught her staring, since he directed his attention towards her and gave a quick wave. Haelia smiled back in response and subtly tilted her head towards the black-haired boy questioningly. Carlos took the hint and help up one finger to indicate he'd explain later and then turned his attention back to the game.

Haelia shook her head, then noticed the boy was now looking at her in curiosity. Their eyes met, and Haelia smiled warmly and waved. The boy gave a small wave back, though his neutral face remained the same.

"Settile, game on! Get over here!" Haelia's couch shouted.

Haelia gave one more small nod to the boy, then ran back to the netball field to finish up class.

* * *

><p>For the rest of the day, Haelia's mind kept wondering back to Carlos and the boy. She hated having to wait to be filled in. She liked having her information up front without having to sit around and wait for answers.<p>

Finally, the end of the day came and Haelia practically darted out the doors. She'd been held up in her last class, her teacher feeling the need to give a last minute you're-the-future-of-Sera lecture before finally releasing them.

We can't be productive members of society if you keep us holed up in class... Haelia thought angrily, then let it go. She was more concerned with Carlos and his new friend at this point.

As she stepped out the front doors, Haelia heard a familiar voice say, "Hey, you can borrow him when you're fed up." It had to be Carlos.

She began searching the front grounds for her friend, then heard a second voice, this time unfamiliar, reply, "Thanks."

Finally, she found Carlos and the unnamed boy standing near the edge of the front field near the road. It wasn't until she got up closer to the two of them that she noticed they were both covered in dirt and grass, and the boy was starting to develop a small red mark above his eye.

"Whoa, what happened to you two?" Haelia questioned as she walked up.

Carlos turned towards her, then shook his head. "Joshua and Roland happened." Then he turned his attention towards the boy and smiled. "But Marcus here showed them a thing a two!"

Haelia smiled at the two, then raised her eyebrows at Carlos. He gave her a questioning look, then finally got the hint. "Oh! Um, Haelia this is Marcus Fenix."

Marcus, who had remained quiet, nodded at her. Haelia couldn't help but notice the last name. The Fenix family was renowned throughout Tyrus. He must be Professor Fenix's son, she thought quietly. Funny she had gone this entire time without knowing the Professor had any kids.

That explains why he's so reserved... Haelia thought. He knows the weight of the name...

Not missing a beat, she stuck out her hand with a smile. "Hi, I'm Haelia... Settile." She always hesitated to give out her last name. The Settiles were also a well-known family. Nowhere near the Fenixes, but still renowned in their own right. In this case, though, Haelia thought it might help ease any worries Marcus might have to know he wasn't the only one in a dynasty.

His eyes widened a bit at that, and Haelia noticed he had the same ghostly blue eyes as his father for the first time as the two shook hands.

"Well, hopefully you'll find not everyone at this school is as lost as those morons." Haelia continued. She looked over Carlos, then used her hands to dust off some dirt and grass that still clung to his school uniform and proceeded to straighten out the uniform while she was at it.

"Thanks, Mama Haelia." Carlos replied sarcastically, but he nevertheless looked grateful.

Haelia nodded, then after a brief moment of hesitation went ahead and performed the same procedure on Marcus, who managed to mutter a quick 'thank you'.

"So," Haelia shrugged her shoulders and brushed some hair out of her eyes. "You guys wanna fill me in on the big fight over some soda?"

The two boys nodded, Marcus a bit more slowly than Carlos, and the trio made their way down the street to a nearby restaurant.

As they walked and talked, Haelia couldn't help but start to take a liking to Marcus.


End file.
